A Silent Prayer
by Tanny-chan
Summary: Sam is thinking about him. Lucifer. Alone in his Motel room and all he can think about is him. Little did he know, the angel would answer his silent prayers.


Samifer Sam/Lucifer

A silent prayer

Summary: Sam is thinking about him. Lucifer. Alone in his Motel room and all he can think about is him. Little did he know, the angel would answer his silent prayers.

It was cold. An eerie night, if Sam could call it. Certainly eerie, because there was a strange sensation this night brought, an aura he could not shook away. Or perhaps it was his thoughts that kept his body shivering with unfelt coldness. His room was warm enough compared to the cold weather outside, yet his body...it shivered, or rather longed for someone. It was always the same, every time a certain angel crossed his mind, a smile would form his lips, and pleasant shivers would sure to follow, just as of now, as his forehead rested against the rather large window.

His gaze was idly focused on nothing, just staring off into the busy streets below him, his forearm relaxing just above his head, cool glass against his warm skin. Sam's mind were elsewhere, rather focused on the angel that brought uneasiness and confusion to his life, yet warmness and completion to his heart.

Lucifer.

That name echoed through his head over and over again. When had this monster taken control over Sam's life? When had he started to want this angel to be part of his life? It was fear, terror, hate, at first, yes, but when had it become, trust, kindness...want. All these emotions, when had they become so frustrating, confusing?

Lucifer, on several occasions, had teased Sam, with annoying acts, random occurrences. Then it became with words, touches, gentle caresses that Sam began to crave for. Lucifer's lips, he believed, was what finally had him going crazy for, those lips brushing against his skin, he came to crave for them. Want that touch oh so desperately.

Sam knew it was most likely a game. A game the angel played, hoping the stubborn determined hunter would eventually break, fall for. And damn him to hell for Sam was falling, oh so fast, into the clutches of this creature, to the point where every minute consumed his thoughts.

Tiny raindrops splashed against the glass, making Sam's gaze to slowly trail straight and up into the sky, a storm was coming. Perfect for the already chilly weather, perfect to make his night even colder than what it already was. Such weather makes him long for warmness, an embrace he already knew he would want from. His eyes fluttered close as images of the angel came to his mind once more.

"Lucifer..."

The name came from his lips, a quiet whisper thrown into the quietness of his room. Sam's eyes shot open, seconds later realizing what had just came from his mouth. He shouldn't, really should not be thinking about this monster, and most certainly in ways that was beginning to make him feel ashamed about. Sam glared and frowned in frustration, where would this crazy thoughts of him led him next?

Then there was a gentle breeze that came from behind him, making Sam's body to slowly turn around, break his gaze away from the window, his eyes widened at what he saw. There, mere feet away from him, was the angel himself, staring back at Sam, while a small smile crept upon his lips, which parted to quietly speak.

"Hello Sam."

Sam made no attempt to move, just not only believed his eyes, it was as if his prayers were answered. Since Sam did not speak, Lucifer decided to approach him slowly instead, keeping his coy smile as he did so. Just when Lucifer was now inches away from the other, did he speak once more.

"Surprises you to see me Sam?"

Sam had followed Lucifer with his eyes, he had to smile at the question as he casually leaned back against a nearby wall, not moving away from the window.

"Not really, no."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and was about to answer back when Sam's voice interrupted him.

"You always do show up at most unexpected times. It no longer surprises me so."

His arms casually crossed over his chest, giving somewhat Lucifer a smirk. It surprised Sam when Lucifer returned the smirk and took a step towards him.

"Is that so? You know, what really brought me here, was your praying..."

Lucifer's hand extended out to touch Sam's cheek, fingertips brushed against his skin caressing tenderly. Sam's body froze at that touch, yet he did not flinched nor pulled away, head only tilted to one side.

"My praying...?"

Sam did his best to avoid Lucifer's stare, those blue eyes were penetrating his whole body, or so he felt. Those fingers along his cheek kept moving slowly, they trailed down to hold his chin gently as Lucifer's frame yet moved closer to him.

"Your thoughts call out to me, I have been on your mind quite recently. How is that so?"

As the angel spoke, the hunter's gaze had moved up, to meet those blue eyes, not noticing how the other's face had inched closer to his.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about..."

This time, Sam did flinch, moved his head away but Lucifer's grip did not release.

"Come on Sam...don't deny it, you have been missing me..."

Lucifer's voice bore into him, the sudden sensation of soft lips against the corner of his, froze him. His eyes fluttered close, the touch was so gentle, it had his mind racing, unsure of what to do, then the other kept talking. The taunting words had become a whisper.

"This Sam...your thoughts, your own very soul has been wanting this..."

Lucifer's mouth moved against Sam's, just brushing teasingly at each spoken word before he had fully moved them to press to Sam's own soft ones. The kiss was unexpected, soft, gentle, that however, did not stop Sam to push off the other, pulling his head away. He had succeded, momentarily, for Lucifer's mouth was on his seconds later, kissing harder, rougher this time. Sam groaned and grunted, trying his best to break the unwanted kiss. It did not help Lucifer's frame had pinned most of his body, pushing him even further into the wall.

He threw punches, which Lucifer successfully dodge and caught. He threw kicks, which the other took yet his legs did not weakened, they only went to help pin the rest of Sam's body. Lucifer groaned loudly on return, reaching to take Sam's wrist, raise them up high and pinning them above his head, gripping it with one hand, leading Sam to start panicking, struggling even more from lucifer.

He had to break the kiss now, breathing hard against Sam's face. As he stared at him he could notice fear in those eyes. He kissed him reassuringly as he whispered.

"I am not going to hurt you Sammy."

A kiss again, once more. Softer this time, as his free hand dared to roam to caress Sam's chest, trailing low to his abdomen and sliding beneath the shirt to tenderly touch the skin. The touch sent shivers throughout Sam's body, but pleasant ones, ones he could not deny, he enjoyed, causing for his body to slightly relax against Lucifer. The angel seemed to notice this, for he deepened the kiss while his hands tugged at the shirt, one palm making its way up to caress Sam's chest, fingers tracing out the defined muscles.

Lucifer had to pull away so that the other's shirt could be slided up, through Sam's arms and head to be completely removed. There was a bit of a struggle, yet his upper body was now completely exposed to him. Lucifer briefly eyes him, he could notice Sam's skin was flushed, then he was pinning him again, the other quickly wiggling and struggling from beneath him in return.

Lucifer's strength was too much, or so he came to notice, because no matter how much he pushed against him or struggled to get away from the grips, Lucifer always kept him in place. Those touches, to his chest, his abdomen, his neck, were just weakening him as every second went by. He should have denied, block out the heat that was rising from within him, keep fighting to push of this monster, yet it was just all the opposite. He was giving in, slowly but surely he was giving in. To those soft gentle caresses, to lips now brushing against his exposed neck, kissing, exploring the skin. To a hand that slowly trailed down his side, touching his ribs, tracing them with thick calloused fingers before they trailed lower to reach the abdomen only to move to his hip bones as another hand took hold of his jeans, maneuvering to unbutton them.

Sam could not help but throw his head back, against the wall, as his lips parted to protrude a loud gasp when that hand had slipped beneath his loose jeans and undergarments to take a gentle grip of his length. How he hated himself in that very moment because by now Lucifer must have noticed how his member was already half aroused, due to all the caresses and teases. There was a low chuckle that came from Lucifer, a wicked one, Sam was sure of. He couldn't control how his back arched and how a tiny quiet moan escaped his lips when Lucifer's fingers began to stroke him, slow as if his fingers were exploring the outline of his throbbing length. They probably were, those caresses were just too damn slow, though he tried his best to not buck up into that touch.

The nipping and kissing had becomed rougher on Sam's neck, to the point of bruising. Teeth grazed, twisted and pulled on the skin, causing Sam to writhe and moan even louder. His own hands had moved to place themselves onto the broad shoulders of Lucifer, gripping them hard as the other continued to stroke him. When a thumb had brushed over the tip, of his already lubricated shaft, was what finally broke him. It was what had his hips grinding hard onto Lucifer, groaning loudly, digging his nails onto those shoulders.

Lucifer had to lift his head, to gaze onto Sam, seeing that somewhat he had accepted him. Accepted what he really wanted all along yet his mind was too afraid to allow him to put into words, into action. As soon as the angel gazed up to Sam, lips parted breathing hard onto Sam's own lips, the hunter gazed back briefly, before having his lips smash onto Lucifer own ones, in a heated passionate kiss.

That was it. That was really it, for Sam. He was desperately kissing Lucifer, hard, rough, molding his lips to the other's, wanting to taste more of this monster. His hands were also tugging on his shirt, just as Lucifer had done before, Sam slided the shirt away which Lucifer easily complied with. Bare skin against skin brushed against each leaving both to moan and gasp quietly. Lucifer's hands had managed to keep stroking the other's length, but Sam was pulling away working on his pants to undo them as he kept kissing Lucifer.

Minutes later of kissing, groping, caressing and nipping, had left both fully undressed now. As Sam eyed Lucifer, one thought kept crossing his mind, he could still stop this. This nonsense, before he regretted it or it was too late. As Lucifer's hands caressed through his body, he knew it was over, that he was welcoming someone he shouldn't, something that was not right. But he was no coward. Sam Winchester, a hunter who already has gone through a lot, never backed down from a challenge, always took what he wanted, and this right here and now, he wanted it, there was no denying of it now. Having Lucifer brushing his body against his own, touching, tasting each other, was what he wanted and he would enjoy it, give in, no matter how much it truly scared him.

Their lips clashed once more, in a ferocious kiss that had Sam moaning softly, Lucifer groaning lowly. Both hands took turns, they caressed, explored each other's bodies as hips grinded, one against the other. Hard lengths twitched as they rubbed, slowly frotting, sending shivers, shudders, through both of the now sweated bodies. It had begun to rain hard outside, the raindrops along with quiet moans and gasps were the only sound that echoed through the darkened room. Lucifer dared to part slightly from the kiss to nip and suck Sam's neck as his hand went to grope his thigh to raise it up and wrap it around his own waist, the shaft nudged into Sam's entrance.

Sam's whole frame froze, his palms that had roamed to hold Lucifer's lower back, nervously digged slightly into the skin. The other soon licked, teased his ear, promises were whispered, of how gentle he would be, everything would be taken slowly, and oh god how he was right. The whole feeling of being filled, stretched to the point of discomfort, was so new to him, but Lucifer had kept his word. He was being gentle with the penetration, gave him a few seconds to adjust, before he had slowly began to thrust. Sam couldn't stop trembling, his whole body shivered and squirmed against the wall, his lips had parted to protrude loud gasps at every thrust. It was strange, yes, awkward, a bit painful, but this is what he wanted, shamelessly wanted. To in a way become one with Lucifer, without having to give up his body for the purpose of a war that fate had written.

Sam's fingers clawed desperately to Lucifer's back, his eyes had fluttered close, head was thrown back as pleasure slowly overtook his body. Lucifer's own mouth just brushed against the other's jaw, which kissed and licked every once in awhile as his hips had increased its pace. Before Lucifer could thrust up faster, he pulled away exciting, grabbing Sam's body to pin him against the window glass and moved right back into him, parting his legs wider as he did so.

The sudden change had Sam breathing hard, arching into Lucifer's movements as he tried to grasp the glass of the window. The knuckles had turned white, pale from how tight his hands had turned into fists. Lucifer's hand, had reached up to tangle itself in Sam's soft locks of brunette hair, gently tugging on them to tilt the head back, his lips quickly claimed his exposed neck, his other free hand kept the hips in place as he began to pound into him faster. Sam moans had become louder, groans were replaced by it, his whole body trembled in pleasure, his own hand had reached to grasp one Lucifer's thighs, groping it hard, raking his nails on it.

There was a strong, gentle grip on his dripping length, making his already parted lips to open wider, loud gasps emitted. Those calloused fingers that wrapped around it and teased the tip, firmly stroked him, moving in time with his thrusts. Something happened when a bundle of nerves was hit deep within him, it had his whole frame writhering and shuddering in pleasure, he screamed at every deep thrust from the other. Sam could feel Lucifer's mouth on his shoulder, sucking, pulling on the skin he could.

A warm sensation was beginning to pool in the lower regions of his abdomen, Sam knew he was so close to his climax, Lucifer's broad body against his, pushing it to the window, warm lips and tongue to his neck and shoulders, the movement of his hips pounding deep within him along with the firm strokes that his hand was giving, it was too much. Seconds later, with a loud groan and a painful arch of his back, he climaxed, grinding his own hips to Lucifer's palm, riding out his orgasm. Lucifer was not far off behind, within a few quick thrusts, he was releasing into Sam, loud muffled moans followed through, his hands kept Sam's hips in place, riding out his own orgasm as well. Sam had completely gone limp, resting most of his weight over Lucifer's, his mind was dizzy, still blissful from the aftershocks of his release, he did not feel when the other had secured his arms around him and had pulled to take him away, laying him gently on the bed. Strong arms did not leave his side, they stayed where they were, around his waist, idly caressing his abdomen.

Sam sighed contently, more of relaxed, not a single thought of regret went through his mind. There were no spoken words between the angel and the hunter, only slow breaths among them as it continued to rain heavy outside. The weather may have been chilly and so could the angel who rested his head against his back, but it was the warmness that this being brought to his heart, that he enjoyed the most. Minutes of silence went by before either of them noticed they had fallen into a deep slumber, gently snuggled together. This, Sam had came to long for, this is what Sam had wanted.


End file.
